Nanny of Yami and Hikari twins
by vampia-luva
Summary: Hello! In this story, I'm nanny-ing some yamis and hikaris we all know and love. and if you don't know what i'm talking about, you just have to read to find out. K for some ramen licking and light language


_**Me- Hello, again! Sorry I haven't updated this sooner. I was grounded from the computer! Anyways, I thought I'd go and explain how I'm doing this. I have read a lot of manga (Japanese comic books) and know a little bit about Japanese culture. And if you guys thought Domino City was in America, you guys aren't even close. It's in Japan. The setting will be in a mansion in Domino City, and it's not going to be my huge-ego cousin's place since I designed a better Duel Disk. This allows you to talk to your monsters and they respond back. That comes in handy later on.**_

_**Florence- Will you stop rambling and get to the point, already? I'm half asleep over here!**_

_**Ryou- Florence! Don't interrupt Miku-chan!**_

_**Me- Thank you, Ryou. Here's a chocolate chip cookie.**_

_**Marik and Melvin- Did someone say chocolate?**_

_**Me- Oh, Ra no.**_

_**Marik and Melvin- *start singing the Chocolate (Choco Choco) song***_

_**Me- Wow. Well, while their doing that, let's show you how I made the most awesome-est duel disk EVAR! And met Ryou and Florence. Told in my point of view, of course.**_

_I was hanging out at my huge-ego cousin's office at Kaiba corporation. When Seto and Mokuba first found out about me, you should have seen their faces! It was hilarious! I think Seto peed his pants. I wasn't sure since it was through that video phone thingy._

"_Are you sure you're our cousin?" Seto asked._

"_Adopted cousin, since you guys were adopted, remember? Anyways, I was finally able to contact you guys after a million background checks. And all I'm asking is if I can move in."_

"_Can she, Seto? She seems like a radical gal!" Mokuba said like the cutie he is._

"_Thanks, Moku! I'll be sure to bring you something from here in Tokyo."_

"_Hmm, I don't know."_

"_C'mon, Seto! I know you have more than enough rooms! I'll help out with the crazy amount of paper work you have, I'll even work at Kaiba Corp as a secretary if I have to!"_

_I could tell Seto was thinking something devious, so I kind of read his mind. Did I mention that I had ESP?_

'_Man, I can tell this chick's insane. But she must be our cousin and not have a criminal history if she passed all those background checks. But then again, she's probably a computer geek and hacked her own background-'_

"_Maybe I should tell you a little bit about myself before you make any conclusions. I've never gotten in trouble with the police, never told a lie, I only know the basics of a computer like turning it on and off, I'm a black belt in Kung-fu, and can cook a mean spaghetti."_

"_Cool! Can you show us a few moves?" my little cousin asked enthusiastically._

"_Sure, Moku." I got up, moved a few things around so I wouldn't break anything, and then did several meditation moves. After I was done, Mokuba clapped and jumped up and down._

"_Awesome! Can you teach me some moves when you move in?"_

"_Well, that depends if Mr. Hard-head says yes about me living with you guys. Because I, personally, think that you need to learn martial arts because you're constantly being kidnapped."_

"_Hey! Mokuba only got kidnapped a few times! He does not need to learn how to fight! He's too sweet!" my annoying cousin yelled at me._

_I looked around the screen because something didn't seem right. Then it hit me. "Where __is __Mokuba?"_

_Seto looked around the office for a bit but couldn't find his little bro. He returned with a worried look on his face. "I cant find him around the office! I wonder what happened to him!"_

"_Cool your jets, dude. He probably got hungry and went down to get a snack or something. I'm sure he's fine. You are so out of character right now, its funny and disturbing at the same time."_

"_You're right. He's probably at the kitchen getting something to eat. I better call the guy in charge there." He reaches over the desk, gets a phone, and speaks into it. "Is Mokuba in the kitchen?…WHAT! Then where is he?!…What do you mean you don't know?!…Then have everyone available check all the bathrooms!…Not even Hair Guy?!…Whatever…He'll come back when he's ready." After that he hung up. "I hope he's alright. It's not like him to go off without telling me."_

"_Seto, dude. He's going to be fine. You worry too much. Even through here I can see wrinkles under you're eyes. How old are you, sixteen? Seventeen? You need to let loose and have some fun once in a while. Look at me. Totally laid back, a party go-er, and I do take care of my responsibilities. Just look at life as not so…serious and life will be smooth. I mean, you're the CEO of a CARD GAME company. You of all people should know how to have fun. And besides, how are suppose to win Serenity's heart if you're too caught up with you're work?"_

_At that last comment, he blushed as red as a tomato. "H-how did you know I liked Serenity?"_

_I smirked. "I'm a bit of a silentshipper. Plus I see your face when you look at her. You're like, 'Marry me, Serenity! We can have kids and be a husband and wife team at Kaiba Corp!"_

"_Ugh! Shut up! I'm still worried about Mokuba, though. He should be back by now."_

_All of a sudden a third line came in. Seto clicked on it and guess who it was. Florence._

"_I have kidnapped Mokuba and if you ever want to see him again, you will have to duel me in a children's card game! Mwa-ha-ha-ha!"_

"_*sigh* I'll be right back."_

_I logged off of the chat, went over to Florence's hideout, said hi to Anzu who is supposedly dating Florence, kicked his butt with my martial arts skills, and returned Mokuba to Seto._

"_Since I returned Moku to you, can move in?"_

_Mokuba had an adorable and enthusiastic grin on his face as he sat in his older brother's lap. "Please, Seto! He was going to cut my arms off if you lost the duel!"_

"_*sigh* I suppose…"_

"_Yay-Ya! Moku, would you like to help me pack my bags?"_

"_Okay!"_

_And here we are. Me sitting upside down on the couch watching Zorc and Pals while Seto was typing something on his laptop that most likely had something to do with the company._

"_Seto!" I whined. "Please look at my new duel disk!"_

"_Why should I?"_

"'_Cuz you love me?"_

"_You may be my cousin, but it doesn't mean I can move time around for your tomfoolery."_

"_Ugh! Fine! I'll just show!" I sat straight up, got my duel disk and awesome deck from my bag, turned on the disk, and put Kuriboh on one of the monster card slots. "Seto," I called._

"_What?!" He looked up from his laptop and saw a puffy Kuriboh in front of him. Yep. My disk allows monster cards to be a holograph at any time, even if it's not a duel._

"_Kuriboh, say hi to my cousin, Seto," I commanded._

"_How the hell is a holograph supposed to-"_

"_Hello! Pleased to meet you!"_

_I was for sure that little anime ghost came out of his mouth. "H-how…how is that possible?"_

_I explained how I made the disk and how we're now able to communicate to the cards. "This beats Yugi's 'heart of the cards,' huh?"_

_He smirked that famous smirk of his. He reached out to grab my disk, but I pulled away from him._

"_Oh, no. You are __not__ getting all the credit for __my__ hard work! It took me __months__ to build this! So that's why we're going to work out an arrangement."_

_After countless hours of discussing, we settled that I will get sixty percent of profits, I'll do the commercials with Seto as Blue Eyes and Moku as a kitty, and as soon as I have enough money, I'll move out into my own home._

"_Well, see ya later, cousin!" I put my stuff in my book bag, since my duel disk is smaller then the current model, and head out the building to the mansion. But the second I stepped out, it started to rain. 'I am so lucky that my cards are in my disk and it's waterproof,' I thought to myself. As I started walking, it only rained harder. I may like a nice drizzle now and then, especially on a hot day, but the way it was coming down, just to much._

_Just as I was passing an alleyway, I saw a glimpse of white. I walked back and saw two white haired teens. They were obviously older than me, but one of them looked like an innocent kid. The other sitting next to him had more of a dark look to his face. The rain made their long hair wet and it covered their eyes, but I could tell they were sad._

"_Hey…you guys okay?"_

_The one with the innocent looking face looked over in my direction. His eyes were a bright green, but the white parts were red and puffy. He had been crying, a lot. I instantly went over to him and looked him over. I wanted to make sure he didn't have any injuries. He was fine from what I could tell. It was dark, foggy, pouring, and he and his companion could get really sick._

"_Who are you?" he asked with a cute British accent._

_I looked into his eyes and answered him._

"_My name is Miku Kaiba. What are your guys names?" _

"_M-my name is Bakura, Ryou. This is my twin Florence. We're kind of orphans, and my brother is very sick, but we can't afford him to be in the hospital. C-can you help us?"_

_How could I say no? I got up and called my arrogant cousin._

"_Hello?" he answered after two rings._

"_Seto! It's me, Miku! I found a pair of twins and one of them needs medical attention quickly! Please hurry!"_

"_Where are you?"_

"_Umm…" I pulled out my GPS and told him my location._

"_I'll be right there!" After that he hung up._

_I quickly went to the other one named Florence to check if he was okay. He was breathing very slowly and his heart beat was slow as well._

_I turned Ryou. "Don't worry. My cousin will be here soon. Can you tell me how long he's been sick?"_

"_For about a week. It's just been getting worse. I'm afraid he may die if he isn't treated soon!"_

"_Don't worry, he'll be fine. Just calm down. Are you feeling okay? Be honest."_

"_I…I am feeling a little woozy. Miku, I'm worried. What if he doesn't make it? He's my only family." His eyes were tearing up._

"_Ryou, look into my eyes and trust me when I say he'll be fine. Both you and him."_

_He nodded. "But where will we stay? Back here?"_

"_Absolutely not! You will stay with me and my cousins. I do not care on what Seto says! I won't let you stay on the streets! I'll get you new clothes, I'll feed you , and make sure you're healthy and clean. I'll take care of you guys. So don't worry when I say you'll be fine."_

"_Th-thank you so much, Miku-san. How could we ever repay you?"_

"_Just seeing your smiling faces everyday is enough for me. Just as long as you help out with chores and such."_

"_We will! I promise!"_

_Then a black limo can up and stepped out was Seto and Moku._

"_Seto! Mokuba! Over here!" They came over and looked over Florence and Ryou._

_Ryou had a scared look on his face when he saw Seto. "Wh-who are you?"_

"_I am Seto Kaiba, this is my brother, Mokuba, and you already met Miku. We are going to get you to a hospital. What are your names?"_

"_The one that is conscious is Ryou Bakura. The one who is unconscious is his twin, Florence. They are both sick and need to get to a doctor quickly! Florence has been sick for a week and Ryou is feeling a little woozy. I'm afraid he is catching what his brother has. They need to be treated by a doctor, stat!" I explained._

_We quickly got he two into the limo and told the driver to go to Domino Medical Center._

_Ryou was next to my right and I saw him grasping his left bicep. I saw a small river of blood flowing down his arm._

"_Ryou! What happened to your arm?!" I was worried about him, badly._

_He looked down at his arm and his eyes widen. He looked at me and said, "I-I…I don't remember."_

"_Don't worry. The doctors will fix that up. I will make sure they do their best to get you guys well." I smiled a reassuring smile at him._

"_Thank you, Miku-san."_

_After a few more moments of driving, we finally arrived at the hospital. I can't remember much afterwards, but the next thing I new, I was sitting on a chair between Ryou and Florence's beds. Ryou got his cut bandaged as well as his head. He must have hit his head when he got his arm cut. Then I looked over to Florence and saw a million bottles of medication next to him. I got up, stumbled at first but gained balance, and went over to his medical chart. I may not have been smart, but I surely knew how to read a chart. It said the Florence had a bad case of the flu, several cuts, scraps, and bruises, and is under heavy medication. Poor guy. Made me wish I didn't beat him up several months ago._

_I put the chart back and walked over to Ryou to see his chart. Had a minor case of the flu, minor concussion (that explains the amnesia), and a deep cut on his left bicep that required stitches. Man, these kids were lucky that I found them or otherwise, they may have died._

_Before I left to find Seto and tell him about them staying at the mansion, I took a quick peek at their minds. Ryou was having a nightmare about his brother dying and him committing suicide just to be with him and his parents. I stopped looking when he took a knife. He really did love his brother. Made me long for a little sibling myself. I looked into Florence's mind and I saw him over a city engulfed in flames and him laughing like the mad man he is. Typical. When is he __not__ thinking about taking over the world with a children's card game. Idiot. How in the universe are you to take over the world with pieces over paper? Sure I loved the game and had a good deck, but I only play for fun, not to take over the world._

_I shook those annoying thoughts out of my head and went to the front desk to see what happened after we got in. The lady said that Ryou and Florence were put under heavy care after we walked in and I refused to leave their sides for even a second. And also Seto and Moku already went back to the mansion with the limo. After explaining, she handed me my black messenger bag. I went through it and found my crimson flip phone with a chibi Dark Magician Girl as my charm. I scrolled through my contacts till I found Seto's number. I called him._

"_Miku! What the hell were you thinking?! What in your right mind told you that those two should stay with us?! I can't believe you!" he scolded after immediately picking up._

"_Who the hell told you?!"_

"_You did after you said you were staying with those two!"_

"_Crap. I can't remember that part, Seto! And I'm staying until Ryou and Florence come to! I have to apologize to Florence for kicking his butt a few months ago. And when we return, there better be rooms prepared for the two."_

"_Or what?"_

"_I'll destroy all traces of my duel disk and close the deal."_

_He was silent for a moment. "…You're bluffing."_

"_Have I ever bluffed before?"_

"_No…"_

"_Then why would I start now?"_

_He growled through the phone line._

"_Look, Seto. It's only until I can afford a house of my own. So till then, we have new house mates!"_

"_Fine!" then he hung up._

_I closed my phone and said, "Miku always get her way."_

"_Miku Kaiba?" I heard someone call me. I turned around and saw a very handsome doctor around his late twenty's. Golden eyes and hair with a strong chiseled face._

"_Who wants to know?" I spat._

"_I'm Dr. Cullen. I'm the doctor for the Bakura siblings. We met an hour ago, after you yelled at the CEO of Kaiba Corp that you weren't going to leave my patients," he explained._

"_Ugh! Really? I can't remember that part for some reason. Lat thing I remember is carrying Ryou through the door. Then the next thing I know, I'm in between Ryou and Florence. Everything must've gone to fast for me to take in."_

"_Probably, anyways, I would like to ask you a few questions, Ms. Kaiba."_

"_Shoot."_

"_What is you're relationship with Ryou and Florence Bakura?"_

"_Umm, I just met Ryou, cute kid, so I don't know…acquaintance? And for the same for Florence. Except for the fact I beat him up a couple of months ago."_

_He stopped writing down whatever he was writing down on his clip board and looked at me with a questioning look._

"_Hey, it was either skip the nonsense and get my little cousin back or watch an extremely boring duel I knew my cousin was going to obviously win."_

"_O…k. Where did you find these two?"_

"_In an alley several blocks from Kaiba Corp."_

"_Ok. Anything else?"_

_I told him the whole story, from me walking down the street to the mansion, to getting here._

"_Ok, that's all I needed to know. You mat go home now."_

"_Hell no. I found these two. They are my responsibility. I'm staying here till they come to. So until then, I'm staying."_

_He sighed. "Ok, I see there's no use trying."_

_I smiled in victory. "Miku __always__ gets her way!"_

_I walked over to them. Florence was still dreaming of him taking over the world. But Ryou, was obviously having a nightmare. His heart rate was going berserk, sweat dotted his forehead, and he was breathing really hard. I sent him a thought that him and his brother were safely in the hospital. He seemed to relax._

_I looked over at a clock and saw that it was three thirty in the morning. Damn. I was here for that long? I guess it was time for me to go. As I turned to leave, I heard someone call me._

"_M-Miku?"_


End file.
